


Good boy

by DaRk_HorSe731



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaRk_HorSe731/pseuds/DaRk_HorSe731
Summary: “I thought I made it very clear,” murmured Draco, taking the Ancient Runes vocabulary from her grasp and chucking it on the table. Hermione would be scandalized if she wasn’t so transfixed by his closeness. “That I am...” he doubled so as their faces were on the same level, “by no means, Granger...” his voice broke into low growl on her name, and then he leant to whisper in her ear, making Hermione forget how to breath “... a good boy.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 215
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> This is for amazing Elithien and her beautiful arts! 
> 
> Artists spend an enormous amount of time to create something outstanding, many of them does it for free! So I'm not okey when some of these are put down. The last masterpiece by Elithien were removed from Tumblr by porn police, but it had time to inspire me to write something new. It's my first NSFW drabble and the first Dramione fic.  
> English isn't my first language, but amazing Ladyface helped me A LOT and I can't be thankful enough!
> 
> Draco and Hermione are at their eighth year after Battle of Hogwarts, so they're adults.

"Could you please, be less noisy? Some of us have to study.”

“Or what?” Draco took another wet bite from an apple. Hermione shifted in her seat, trying to focus on Ancient Runes. The truth was, it was nearly impossible when he made those noises, like he was savoring something a lot more delicious than a damn green apple. Unconsciously her thighs pressed together in an attempt to ease some of the building pressure, when another moan escaped from him.

She could feel her cheeks reddening, but there was NO WAY she’d let Malfoy know that it was because of him. Bringing the book to cover her face with more force than necessary, she almost smacked her nose. As if the heat under her skirt wasn’t embarrassing enough.

“What do you mean  _ or what _ ?” she snapped. “Can’t you just be a good boy for once, and do as I say?!”

It was the worst possible thing to say at that moment she realized as soon as the words escaped her mouth. Draco’s noises stopped and there was a long silence, disturbed only by the rustling of flying books.

It was even worse that way. Her heavy breathing was too loud, and it would have been a miracle if Madam Pince didn’t hear the pounding of her heart from across the library.

After several steadying breaths, Hermione dared to peer from her book at Malfoy. He was still sitting across from her, legs on the table, with an apple in his right hand. But he stared at her with  _ the _ look, the one where she couldn’t guess whether he wanted to curse her or... something else.

Not like she wanted something else, of course, not with Malfoy, not ever again. She swallowed, but didn’t break eye contact. No, he would not irritate her today with his stupid graceful hands and handsome pale face with a slight touch of a blush. But despite her rationalism, Hermione’s gaze drifted to his hand and her eyes widened when a heavy drop of the apple’s juice slowly rolled down his long fingers... just like a few weeks ago, but it wasn’t an apple’s liquid that day, it was hers.

“I think you haven’t grasped one obvious thing,” said Malfoy, standing. She wasn’t fooled by the soft tone of his words. He looked like a predator.

Hermione watched as he sidestepped the desk and came to stand right at her side. Her brilliant brain was going to black out, she was sure, because a certain part of his body was too close to her face, and it took all her willpower not to look down there.

“I thought I made it very clear,” murmured Draco, taking the Ancient Runes text from her grasp and chucking it on the table. Hermione would have been scandalized if she wasn’t so transfixed by his closeness. “I am...” he doubled so their faces were on the same level, “by no means, Granger...” His voice broke into low growl on her name, and then he leant to whisper in her ear, making Hermione forget how to breathe “.. a good boy.”

Draco yanked her from her chair and pressed her into the nearest bookshelf so quickly, that she hadn’t the time to scream, and in the next second she was muted by his lips. His kisses were always furious, demanding and overwhelming, in a way she would have never thought she’d like so much. His hands were roaming over her body, and Hermione never wished she wore fewer clothes more. Draco apparently thought the same, swearing under his breath something about “damn robes.” His lips left her mouth and she unconsciously leaned forward, but they were already tormenting the sensitive flesh under her ear.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” she heard him saying against her neck, in between kisses. Then his hips ground into her stomach and she lost it. A loud moan escaped her lips, and there was no way they weren’t heard by the librarian.

“Draco, library, ahh — someone will hear us,” she managed between moans, while he bit her neck. “We need to... we...”

“What do we need, Granger?” Draco was kissing her again, his hands making their way under her skirt and grabbing her ass to press her even harder into his erection. “What do you want me to do, Hermione? I’ll be your good boy, tell me!”

Her head was spinning so viciously that she could barely process any reasonable thought, not to mention an answer. Her hands were taking on a life of their own - pulling, tugging, pushing him closer. She missed his body way more than she was ready to admit. If she was already wet while he ate his apple, now there was definitely a sea of her desire for him between her legs. She squirmed and furiously pulled his shirt from his pants, fingers grazing the edge of his hot skin above the belt. The motion made him groan into her mouth and he quickly got rid of her knickers while she fiercely fought with his belt. Without warning his finger caressed her soaked entrance.

“So wet for me already? I bet you were wet long before I stood up from that chair. Tell me, Granger, did you think about my fingers while reading the same book for two weeks when you’ve memorized all the ancient runes back in October? Where did you want them to be, hm? Tell me.”

She didn’t know what turned her even more: the fact that he was saying those dirty things about her fantasies, or that he knew exactly when she learned all the runes. Bastard.

Hermione ran her fingers through his platinum locks, and tugged a bit too hard, trying to involve him in an angry kiss instead of answering. Draco didn’t let her. He was breathing heavily, but it didn’t stop him from smirking. Suddenly, he twirled her around and she felt his hot cock twitching against the flesh of her butt. Draco leaned into her ear and his breath was like fire, sending goosebumps down her spine. If he kept teasing her like that, she would die from the unbearable tension between her legs. She bucked her hips just to feel him closer, and desperately tried to grab his thigh, but Draco smiled again, pushing back and saying: “Tell me, Granger. Confess. Or you want me to believe that after what we’ve done, you’re still dreaming of Weasley?”

Oh, no. She did not want to hear that now! Anger and intensity might have clouded her mind, because she didn’t know what exactly pushed her to say her next words.

She turned her head to meet his eyes, and snarled:

“Fuck Weasley.”

The look he gave her was indescribable. Was it her use of the word fuck, or putting it in the same sentence as the most despicable family name for him? Draco let out a strangled growl and then... Merlin, finally!

He was suddenly inside of her with a single push, and she almost cried out with relief. Oh, they totally would be caught fucking in the library, would they? She expected Malfoy to be rough with her again, but he managed to surprise her. His thrusts were firm but more gentle than the last time. He tugged at her tie and hid his face in the crook of her neck, murmuring something about ‘dirty Gryffindor mouth’, but she was too high to pay attention.

The feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her again and again was almost painful, but so damn good. The sloppy sounds of their love making were covered with moans and grunts and, Merlin, Hermione swore they were going to be busted and expelled at any second. She just needed... a little more... just a second…

The climax took her over at the same time as him. Her knees tucked but Draco held her firmly against his chest while a loud moan escaped them both. Her vision blurred with bright white and it was a miracle she didn’t pass out from such intense pleasure. When sense came back to Hermione, she found her head tilted back and Draco placing soft kisses on her face. He was still inside of her, the evidence of their sex dripping down her legs. 

“Was I good enough, Granger?”

Reality crashed down on her at once, and she tried to detach herself from his grip, but he didn’t let her. Draco chuckled at her outraged look and said, “Relax.”

When he finally let her go, she couldn’t put her clothes in order fast enough, casting a couple of cleaning spells as she went. Draco didn’t appear to be in any rush.

“Draco, please, it’s a miracle no one saw us...”

He looked at her with some indulgence and signed, pulling his wand out.“Finite!”

The air rippled with magic and suddenly the space around them filled with noises and the voices of Madam Pince and students that she had not realized were absent. Hermione blinked. She wanted to be angry, that he put her under such stress during sex, but she couldn’t deny she was touched that he didn’t act recklessly. Besides, she would be a liar if she denied it was sexy.

“When did you have time to put up the spells?” she asked softly.

“When you were failing to ignore me behind your lovely runes, Granger.”

Oh bastard, indeed!

“You are insufferable...” but she didn’t finish, because his lips were again on hers, making her toes squirm from the sensation.

Well, maybe she didn’t mind a bad boy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's day, girls!  
> I would love to see your comments on this.


End file.
